The Warden Prince's Penance
by Traive
Summary: Another what if story... Taking place the night before the final battle. Alistair regrets declining Morrigan's offer and is determined to set things right, after getting a nudge in the back from a certain witch of the wilds.


**Authors notes: **This is my first attempt ever to write a Dragon age story. Therefore I apologise beforehand if some characters seem off to anyone. I merely write as I see them, so I mean no harm with my versions of them. I got the idea for this story while re playing Dragon age origins, and I felt our Warden could use a break in doing all the decisions and work so I wanted to try my hand at letting Alistair work for his love instead :)

I hope it amuses someone and I hope you're kind to a newbie on the Dragon age section...

**Disclaimer:** Bioware owns All of the Dragon age franchise and it's characters. I only borrow their wonderful characters for a little bit. I earn nothing for writing this and the only thing I own is this plot of mine, the rest is all Bioware...**  
**

* * *

**The Warden Prince's Penance.**

Denerim, the once impressive capital of Ferelden had been turned into a battlefield. It's once clean streets were now but a memory. Bodies of fallen Darkspawn, men, women, dwarves and elves now littered the whole city. The bustling sounds from the market had been replaced with the sound of clashing steel and the sizzling spells being cast. In the distance the great roars from the Archdemon could be heard, poisoning the minds of it's enemies with coloured the ground beneath them. Light from flickering flames warmed the air around them. The moon shone their way amongst shadows and cries of both allies and Darkspawn sung around them. Keeping them alert and focused to avoid the Grim Reaper calls for eternal slumber.

Alistair, the Grey Warden were in the midst of battle. His one goal was to reach his companions at the top of Fort Drakon. Both he and his fellow Grey Warden had decided to both deliver the killing blow to Urthemiel and end the blight. They hoped to be able to survive if the essence was divided into two beings instead of agreeing to Morrigan's ritual. But for reasons he had not understood, both he and his rival Zevran had been ordered to defend the gates alongside Shale and Oghren.

After having disposed of a group of enemies they noticed a large group of Darkspawn enter the Fort. They left the defence of the city gates to their dwarven allies and rushed after their enemies. Eager to rejoin and aid their friends against the Archdemon. It did not take them long before they caught up with their targets.

''Focus Alistair! We all do our own share of murdering around here, except you!'' Zevran angrily ordered his companion who had suddenly become defensive instead of offensive. ''The quicker we finish here, the quicker we can join our Warden, no?''

''First time I agree with an elf..'' Shale muttered while stomping down hard on an Darkspawn. Delighted beyond words at the squishing sound it's body made. ''You won't be any help to ''It'' if you're not at your best.''

''Right you are...'' Alistair bashed his shield in the side of an ogre, skilfully beheading it when it lost it's balance; blood splattering as his sword cut through the neck.

''Is this a fucking tea party or a battle!? '' Oghren barked angrily, as he rushed past them in a fit of fury. His sights set on a Genlock archer. ''Let yer swords do the talking instead of your wagging tongues!''

Alistair's blood smeared sword froze in mid air. Not even noticing the entrails that came out from the deep gash his sword had made across his enemy's stomach. His gaze was locked on the bright, flashing light that poured down onto the staircase leading outside the roof of the fort. The ground suddenly shook from an explosion coming from outside, sending most of them tumbling to the ground, him included.

The seconds dragged on agonisingly slow, until a woman's screaming filled the air, accompanied by a sorrowful howling. It was Leliana's heartbroken cries that echoed around them. Time seemed to stop as he rushed up the last flight of stairs. The only sound that rang in his ears except for the sorrowful cries, was the sound of rattling armour and stomping feet. His heart beat painfully inside his chest, feeling like it would burst into pieces.

The first thing he noticed aside from dead bodies were the sickly amount of blood. It flowed across the stones, coloring them a deep red. Wynne sat on the ground, with one arm clasped around the bleeding bard. His eyes took in the sight of the bloodied corpse of the Archdemon for a split second before a new sorrowful howl filled the air. Forcing his attention to the Mabari hound sitting by a still figure.

''Oh, divine Andraste...why!?'' Leliana cried and clasped her hands in prayer. Tears flowing softly down her bloodied face while healing magic from Wynne saw to her wounds. ''Unshaken by the darkness of the world, she shall know true peace...''

Wynne let out a defeated sigh as the last of magic was drained. With tearful eyes, she met Alistair's confused gaze. Her heart breaking as she saw how the truth dawned on him. ''Alistair my child...don't...'' But her voice cracked, as she saw the Grey Warden fall do his knees in despair.

''No...this can't be...please.'' Alistair's shaking hand reached out, as to caress her cheek, but stopped in mid air. He shook his head as if he refused to believe what he saw. His beloved and fellow grey warden lay dead in a pool of the Archdemon's blood. Her blond hair that was usually arranged in a bun on top of her head had come undone. It lay tangled just below her shoulders. Her lovely grey blue eyes, framed by lush lashes stared lifelessly into nothingness. Not a single spark of their usual vividness were to find in their depths. Her rosy lips were formed into a content smile. A smile that successfully broke his heart into tiny pieces. ''Why?! We had made a promise!''

**''CASSANDRA, How am I to go on without you!?''**

* * *

Alistair bolted up screaming in his bed. His heart beat wildly and his skin sticky with sweat. His gazed bounced frantically across the small room. Trying to take in his surroundings as he understood that the feeling of complete loss was subsiding. _Thank the maker, it was only a dream..._

**''But that could come to pass...young Warden Prince.'' **someone whispered out of nowhere, the voice making the hairs on his arms prickle as he recognized Flemeth's hoarse voice. **''Tis not yet too late to stop it...''**

''Is it just me or isn't it a bit creepy to haunt a man's bedroom?'' he responded with a voice dripping with sarcasm. ''But I guess I prefer to be stalked over a fornication ritual.''

**''By rejecting my daughter's offer; you doomed either yourself or your lover to a certain death...''** Flemeth cruelly delivered the truth, not bothering to sugar coat it. **''You reap what you sow, foolish Warden.''**

The air suddenly felt calmer, as Flemeth's presence disappear from the room. Alistair looked at the clock, and discovered that it had not even passed an hour since Morrigan left them. He grabbed the small box beside his bed, and marched out of his room. His mind was made up and he was determined to set things right. Even if his mind protested against succumbing to dark magic, his heart told him to fight to alter the vision that had come to him in sleep.

Outside his door he took a sharp turn into another corridor, not even caring about the guards surprised looks as he passed them in only his underwear. He was too focused on his task to reflect on the lack of clothing as he marched to the door and knocked desperately. ''I know it's late, but I require your skills...'' Alistair grumbled against the door, careful not to alert the others to his presence.

Zevran's eyes widened when he opened his door, taking in the site that his companion made. He quickly schooled his features into a mask of indifference as he finally met Alistair's eyes. ''No matter what kind of wonders may lie beneath that lid, the answer is no. I may have said I enjoy men on a few occasions, but that does not mean you fall into the category of interest, Alistair...''

''What!?...No-'' a red blush adorned Alistair's pale cheeks, as embarrassment settled over him. ''I know how this looks, but I was in a hurry you see...and I kind of forgot my clothes..I am NOT interested in those kinds of skills, I assure you!''

''Ah, the famous embarrassed excuses after a offer declined, now this shall be interesting.'' Zevran crossed his arms with a amused grin on his face. Quite enjoying the red colour settling over the other man's skin. ''Go ahead then, what tale have you to share?''

''Will you stop that? I came here to ask for help. Not for myself, but on Cassandra's behalf.'' Alistair glared angrily down into the elf's face. Daring him to continue with his mockery. ''I know you have feelings for her, even though she is blind for them...''

Zavran paled slightly, not being able to deny what the man before him said. He had indeed feelings for their blond leader. She was the first person ever to show him true kindness, never expecting anything in return but to earn his friendship. She was a remarkable woman; strong, compassionate and skilled and beautiful. ''Fair enough, you have my attention...''

''We haven't much time, but I want you to track down Morrigan and bring her to me.'' Alistair spluttered out barely making any sense. ''She left not long ago in the form of a small dog, and I require your tracking skills.''

''And why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?'' Zevran drawled lazily, examining his nails nonchalantly. ''You do realise what you ask me is no small feat, yes? Morrigan is what I would call a very difficult woman...''

''This is about payment isn't it?'' Alistair handed over the wooden box in his arms. ''I'm prepared to part with this, if you agree to help me.''

''Braska!'' the Assassin swore as he lifted the lid and recoiled from the stench, thrusting it back at the Grey Warden. A angry scowl formed on his handsome face, as Antivan curses streamed from his lips. ''You are a sad little man, to think I would want such a thing!''

''Don't you recognize a true treasure when seeing it?'' Alistair replied with a look of shock taking form on his face. ''This is worth it's weight in gold...''

''You're foolish indeed to think so highly of cheese...'' Zevran shuddered when his companion gazed down on the object with fondness. ''Or insane...I couldn't really tell the difference at this stage.''

''I'm determined to make this noble sacrifice to save my love, and you will take it! I'm refusing to be known through out history as the cheap, cowardly bastard Prince..'' Alistair shoved the box back at Zevran with a look of determination on his face. ''This is more than enough payment, it's the late King's self made brand of cheese, it's worth a fortune!''

''Then I'll gladly accept your payment for the mission you tasked me with.'' Zevran accepted the box with a grin adorning his face. ''I'm also glad to be able to report the mission a success, what you seek is standing behind you.''

''Oh, my! So this is the reason for your refusal?'' Morrigan's amused voice interrupted them. '' 'Tis a most odd development I must say...''

''What!? You cheat, give that here!'' the blonde protested angrily.

Alistair whirled around to confirm what the elf said, only to have the door slam behind his back. True to his word, Morrigan did indeed stand behind him, wearing a most unattractive expression of disgust on her face. ''I am aware of how this looks like, but would you believe me if I swore it was not so?''

'' 'Tis highly unlikely, but even though I'd love to hear, what I'm sure would be a very fascinating explanation; I simply don't have that time.'' she replied in her most drawling voice. Her eyes deliberately lingering too long on his undressed form, to cause discomfort for the man, which she relished in.

''Enough of this! I will address this for the last time; I'm not interested in anyone except Cassandra, and If I were it would certainly not be a man, and defensively not such a sorry specimen as Zevran!'' Alistair's voice boomed down the corridor, no doubt waking many from their restless sleep. ''You got your wish, and no smart comments either, thank you. We have some very nasty unpleasantries to attend to.''

''You wound me, that was plain mean, no?'' the elf's teasing voice broke Morrigan from her temporary chock. ''I happen to excel in that department and calling me a cheat, that's just rude! Did I not indeed find the missing witch? Yes I did, which means I earned my reward.''

''By the ancestors tits, If you don't go back to where you came from, I'll chop you to pieces and feed you to the Darkspawn!'' Oghren roared from inside his room further down the hall.

''Threat has been noted, dwarf!'' Morrigan smartly responded, completely hiding her previous surprise of Alistair's change of heart. She calmly gestured for the blonde to show her the way to his room. ''I am glad to see that it has been done. Let us go somewhere more private, Alistair. And believe me when I say you will not hate this quite so much as you believe.''

Cassandra angrily wiped at the tears that refused to cease their production. It had been nearly impossible to endure the awkward conversations with Alistair and Morrigan. She appreciated her best friend's efforts to wanting her and Alistair to live. And she also understood her lover's refusal, since they both felt strongly against the use of dark magic. Despite the promise they had made, she intended to be the one to sacrifice herself because of what she was.

''You'll take care of him, won't you, boy?'' she murmured while glancing at her Mabari, who gave a happy bark in response. ''I knew I could count on you...''

''He needn't bother because you are not going anywhere...'' Alistair calm voice startled her from where he stood in the doorway. She dropped her newly cleaned staff, cringing when it collided with the stone floor with a clatter. ''It has been done and after having gone through with ''that'', I simply forbid either of us to die from anything tomorrow.''

''It? But you refused and she left...did she return!?'' bolted Cassandra up from the floor, a clear look of confusion across her pretty features. ''Um...how was-''

''Maker's breath...'' Alistair breathed out tiredly. His irritation of her fake promise blew out the window when looking at her face. His eyes softened when seeing traces of tears across her cheeks. The little brave mage of his, had as always, put others ahead of herself, hiding the pain she was in behind that lovely smile of hers. Instead of letting her have a piece of his mind, he simply drew her to him. Loving how she always seemed to fit perfectly against him. ''Let's just say I had a change of heart, and I refuse to ever speak of it and I forbid you to ask, have I made myself clear?''

''That bad, huh?'' she teased him, trying to lighten his mood. When seeing how tense he became, she simply stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his. Effectively subduing his annoyance, which made her smile when he groaned in protest when she ended the kiss. ''I'm so glad you changed your mind and that my friend returned.''

''After it was done I sent Morrigan away again...'' Alistair calmly told her, holding up a hand when seeing how her eyes widened. He knew she'd start protesting if she thought he had done it out of spite. ''for her own safety. I did not want to go though with all that only to have her get injured and loose the baby. Both our lives, as well that of the baby and Morrigan depends on her staying safe. She did however send her regards, and she wanted you to know that she will always cherish your friendship.''

''I cannot thank you enough, for what you and she did for me, no us.'' She hugged him, burying her face against his chest. The last of her words where but incoherent murmurs. She vowed then and there to track Morrigan down someday to get a proper goodbye and to thank her.

''I will be sure to remind you of those words, when you start complaining of having to dote upon me in years to come to make it up to me.'' he flashed her a wicked smile, which earned him a soft chuckle. ''Cassandra please be a dear and fetch that! Oh, dearest, Cassandra, just five more minutes-''

''Enough, I'll love you until the end of time, how does that sound?'' Cassandra smiled up at him. Giggling when he nibbled on her fingers which had laid across his mouth. ''Tomorrow will decide our fate, but for now would you-''

''Play Templar and Mage, then YES!'' Alistair proclaimed wildly while scooping her up into his arms. ''You, my dear, have been a very, very naughty little mage...''

As if he understood what would happen, the Mabari gave a panicked howl and bolted out of the room. Several seconds later a big crash, followed by Antivan curses and barks echoed around them. ''Not the cheese! Damned be this Country and their dogs!''

The commotion made both Grey Wardens collapse on the bed with laughter, the battle looming over them, forgotten for the moment. It was a much needed distraction which both of them would one day look back at with great fondness.

**Fin.**


End file.
